ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kira
Kira is the main character of Barbarian Lover and a human survivor of the first crashed ship. She is mated to Aehako and mother to Kae. Description Kira has straight fine brown hair, pinkish skin, and a small mouth. She has a longish face and "sad" glowing blue eyes. Personality Kira is noted for being serious by nature, rarely smiling. She is prone to melancholy and considers herself unexciting. While some might consider her a pessimist, she would likely see herself as a realist. She sees herself as shy and boring. She has proven herself to be brave and self-sacrificing, willing to give herself up to the slavers in an attempt to stop them. This also means often doesn't voice her concerns or needs fearing she will impose on or take away from others. She does not enter into relationship lightly or with the intent of short-term fun. She does not consider herself "built that way." She is closest to Georgie and Liz, as well as the other cargo girls, having developed a bond with them during their time in the cargo hold. History As a young child, she had an infected appendix which burst. The infection spread outward and made her sterile. Later in life, her sterility regularly deterred men from seeing her as a potential romantic partner. At the start of the series, she had never had any serious romantic relationships. She had an entry-level job in finance and had a mountain of student debt. Kira was the first of the cargo girls abducted in 2015. When she was unable to understand the chirping aliens, she was implanted with a translating device in her ear. After this, she had a migraine for a week. She was held captive for several weeks in the cargo hold. Barbarian Lover The translation device implanted in Kira's head allows her to hear everything around the cave. Besides making her life uncomfortable she is worried the slavers will return and use it to find her. To make matters worst Aehako is determined to win her over. She is sure he won't want her when he learns she is barren and won't ever be able to resonate to her. When she hears the slavers returning she is determined to get away and attempt to remove the implant. Aehako decides to go with her as well as Haeden and Harlow. When they arrive at the Elders Cave, Kira is able to use it medical bay to have the implant removed. When she awakens she confesses to Aehako that she won't be able to have children. He accepts this and they decide to become pleasure-mates. Kira goes to the computer and downloads the ancient Sakh language (spoken by the sa-khui), Szzt, and the language of the chirping species. She prepares for the coming slaves, getting guns and making a backup plan in case she got captured. The slavers aren't deterred by her attempts to scare them off and shot at Aehako and Haeden. Both men pass out. Haeden is seriously injured and Aehako sends Harlow to get poles from a travois. Harlow gets knocked out and doesn't return. Inside the ship, Kira is taken to the hold, and puts in a square of a filter, full of nalium, into the air system. An hour later everyone on the ship is passed out or dead. She points the ship towards the side of a mountain and uses an escape pod to get away. However a few minutes later Kira lands the pod nearby. She is relieved to find Aehako alive. They reunite and take turns dragging a dying Haeden back to the Tribal Caves. They meet Liz and Raahosh on their way and are able to return Haeden back to the cave in time. Vektal decides to open the South Caves, and chooses Aehako to be acting chief there. The day the tribe members move in, Kira and Aehako resonate. Later History In-between Kira's first child, Kae, is born between Ice Planet Holiday and Barbarian's Prize. Barbarian's Touch During the events of Barbarian's Mate, Josie discovered the crashed remains of the slaver ship Kira downed in Barbarian Lover. Feeling responsible and guilty for any humans that might have died in the crash Kira, Aehako and several other hunters head there. Kira discovers Lila and Maddie in stasis pods and explains what has happened to them. The Barbarian Before Christmas After being gone for several months due to the discovery of twenty stasis pods in Barbarian's Rescue, Aehako returns early. The couple resonates for a second time. Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters